Eve "The Iron" Nix
"Seven? No, no, no, you are mistaken. There is only one God my friend and that is me." No Ideal Start Eve began his life as the son of prostitute in the port city of Briiga; his father could have been any one of the dozens of men that frequented the brothel upon their return from the sea... before returning to their wives and children in other cities. The life of a bastard is not an easy one but his mother never struggled to take care of him, the brothel was home to many illegitimate children of all ages, many of whom served as great unpaid labor for the Madam of the house. Eve worked in the brothel until he had stolen enough money from his mother to by passage aboard a ship but before he could acquire transportation he was intercepted by one of the many pirate crews that call the Port their home. The crew quickly forced him in to yet another unpaid job that he served in till his early adulthood. A life of Piracy During the harsh years serving under the vicious Pirate Captain Eve learned everything he needed to know about how to run a ship: command with authority, give only what is deserved, and remember who is most important. When the Captain fell ill after a harsh storm at see the crew began to question who would be the next to lead them. Eve was announce on the Captains death bed as his successor. The ship flourished under Eve's rule but before long the pirating world fell into a harsh war over the sea and Eve was forced to move his crew north in order to save them. The crew arrived safely in Oden and began a new life as mercenaries for hire by the Oden Military but before long the pirate spirit returned and Eve began stealing from the same men they worked for. Payment Due After only a year the military got wise and captured the crew. They were all executed in front of Captain Eve before he was sent back down to face justice in Arn; pirate captains are traditionally executed in public so the nobles of Autumn City can rest easy at night. Eve used his "charm" to convince the courts of his uses and he was sentenced to Service under Law: ten years as an Arnish Marshal. Arn Marshal Service He started as a marshal in 1009. Eight years in and Eve "The Iron" has captured more men than his superior Camillus Hall. This can be credited to his underground connections and outlaw demeanor. Eve is currently pursuing the gang known as the Laughing Skulls. Odaran Odaran 41 Alesia: Blood Spilled Briiga: Blood of Briiga Hunter to Hunted Trails of Arn: The Beaten Path Eve took a small band of Marshals-in-training to escort Shamus Stormcrow from the western lands of Arn to Autumn City. The only other official Marshal to accompany the group was Contra Bell. Contra was instrumental in the planning but was forced to leave after the hand off to assist her brother on the western coast. Later in the day the Laughing Skulls ambushed the remaining Marshal and his trainees. Eve was wounded in the left arm, chest and right leg. Bitter Recovery Eve nursed his wounds at Ýgrisil with rewashed bandages and a bottle. The Arn Marshals have dispatched the Opal Marshals to combat the growing pirate influence around Briiga and Eve has had front row seats to the show. In his chambers Eve is given information, even when he does not want it, about the Marshals next steps; though his wounds prevent him from outward duty he is still required at all bi-monthly Ýgrisil meetings. As he contemplates the path he is on the life of piracy remains an ever tempting escape. Deep down he longs for the High Seas.Category:NPC Characters